<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did I see of you more than I could take? by Marittimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974708">Did I see of you more than I could take?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo'>Marittimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Miscommunication, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael closed his eyes trembling, the tears falling from his eyes caused not by the imminent death that awaited him, but rather by the realization of David's betrayal. <em>'He played me. All this, the lingering touches, the loving glances, the sweet-talking... I thought we had something, but he never really wanted me, this is all part of his twisted revenge. He seduced me just to kill me.'</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did I see of you more than I could take?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>David let his hands run all over Michael's body, kissing down his throat at the same time. Urgently, he reached for the edge of Michael's shirt and started lifting it up, Michael nodding as David looked into his eyes for confirmation.<br/>
They'd both been waiting so long for this, and finally doing this, finally being able to be together felt incredible. They never thought they could have each other, but here they were at last.</p><p>David grabbed Michael roughly by the shoulders and led him to his bed, shoving him down on it. David was on him in a moment, straddling him as he removed his own shirt, feeling Michael's hungry eyes on him.<br/>
"All mine..." David said chuckling, eyeing him up and down as well. "Oh, the things I'm gonna do to you, Michael." He said, and it sounded equal part threat and promise.<br/>
Michael just smirked up at him. "Bring it on."</p><p>~</p><p>Michael was lost in bliss as David kept on kissing his neck, still holding him down with his inhuman strength.<br/>
Everything was perfect until Michael felt David's fangs on his skin and started to panic.</p><p><em>'Wha... What is he doing?' </em>Michael wondered, terrified. David's behavior made no sense, unless... <em>'Is he gonna bite me?'</em><br/>
The fangs kept on scraping on his throat, but they weren't breaking his skin. <em>'Yet!'</em> Michael was sure of that by then. <em>'He's gonna do it soon, I know he will. And there's nothing I can do to stop him... He already has me pinned down.'</em></p><p>Michael closed his eyes trembling, the tears falling from his eyes caused not by the imminent death that awaited him, but rather by the realization of David's betrayal. <em>'He played me. All this, the lingering touches, the loving glances, the sweet-talking... I thought we had something, but he never really wanted me, this is all part of his twisted revenge. He seduced me just to kill me.'</em></p><p>Meanwhile, unaware of all that was going on in Michael's mind, David was having a great time grinding down on him and nibbling on his neck, and nothing could have prepared him for Michael's next words.<br/>
"Don't kill me... Please, don't kill me. I'll do anything, just... I don't wanna die, please."</p><p><em>'Kill him? The fuck is he saying?'</em> Confused, David sat back on his knees, and Michael took the opportunity to curl away on the furthest corner of the bed.<br/>
"Michael, dear. What are you talking about? Of course I don't want to kill you." Carefully David got closer to him, crawling his way to Michael. His hands were gentle now, softer as they wrapped around his chin, trying to make Michael look into his eyes, hoping to find in them the answer he sought.</p><p>But Michael flinched away, still scared. "Don't hurt me..." He repeated pleadingly, like a mantra, rocking back and forth as he held tightly onto his knees, his knuckles white.</p><p>"Michael... I never meant to, I assure you." David tried to explain, but he saw his words had no effect on Michael, who must already have made up his mind on the matter.<br/>
<em>'I was too rough with him.'</em> David realized. It was the only way he could explain Michael's behavior, but it still didn't seem convincing. <em>'I knew we should have taken things slower, but he seemed so eager... When did it all go wrong?'</em></p><p>Beside him Michael was a sobbing mess, and David felt powerless as he looked at him. "Michael..." Beautiful, sweet Michael. The ray of sunshine in his eternal darkness. And he was the one who had made him cry, who had made him feel like his life was in danger without even knowing what he did to cause all that.<br/>
<em>'I ruined it.' </em>He realized with a sigh.<em> 'I just ruined our first time together. Will he ever forgive me?'</em> He wondered looking down, at the edge of tears. "Please, just talk to me, dear. What's going on?" His voice was shaking as he spoke, and it made Michael look up at him again.</p><p>"I'm sorry I was so rough with you, but I was just teasing." David continued when Michael still refused to speak. "You seemed to be into it, I just assumed you'd like more of that. I can be gentle too I swear! Just tell me what you like, I'll try my best to be as you want me." David was begging at that point, but he meant every word. He'd do anything to please Michael, to see him smile again.</p><p>"I do like it when you're rough with me." Michael confessed blushing, a shy smile coming back on his face.<br/>
David tilted his head at that point, confused. "So why were you so scared all of a sudden?"</p><p>Michael turned his head again, shivering at the thought of his greatest fear, David's fangs sinking into his neck.<br/>
"Talk to me, Michael. Explain it to me, so I won't do it again. Please, I don't want to scare you away anymore." He just couldn't understand it. Michael said he liked how rough he acted, then what triggered all of this?<br/>
David hadn't seen him this scared since... <em>'Since the first time I showed him my true nature!'</em></p><p>Realization hit him like a punch. "Fuck, it was the teeth, wasn't it?" Michael nodded, still trembling.<br/>
"Oh, Michael... I'm so sorry, I should have realized." David felt terrible now, how could he have been so stupid, so blind to his lover's fear?</p><p>"You do know you were never in any danger, right? You'll always be safe with me." David assured him, pouring out his heart in that confession.<br/>
"I wasn't?" Michael asked tentatively, hating himself for not trusting David more, for still doubting his own safety in his lover's arms.<br/>
"I wasn't trying to bite you, dear." David reassured him. "...Alright, I was," he admitted at Michael unconvinced glance, "but I wouldn't have broken the skin. I would never take blood from you without your permission."</p><p>Michael looked up, his internal debate on whether he trusted David's words or not plain on his face. "So why did you do it?" He questioned him, confused.<br/>
David sighed. "Why do I push you around, Michael? Why do I hold you down as I kiss you, or pin you against the nearest wall? I just like the idea of leaving something on you, a mark, a sign of my passion for you. It turns me on."</p><p>"I wasn't using my fangs, Michael." He added, trying desperately to make Michael realize he was telling the truth. "It was blunt teeth. No threat to you. Just my own way of reminding you how much I want you."</p><p>Michael didn't know what to believe anymore, but what David was saying made sense. Michael had had lovers before that would leave marks on him, hickeys and scratches, and he never once questioned it. Was it so difficult to believe David was into that same harmless foreplay?</p><p>It was. Deep down Michael was still afraid of him, despite the constant reassurance and David's regular displays of affection. Michael doubted his irrational fear would go away any time soon, but he knew he wouldn't let it come between them. He was determined to make it work, would do anything to still have a chance with David. </p><p>"I'm sorry David." He finally said after a long moment of silence. "I should have known you wouldn't hurt me, I just..." Michael sighed, shaking his head.<br/>
They had history, no one could deny that. There had been a time when they had tried to kill each other, and it still affected them both more than they cared to admit.</p><p>"I know dear, don't worry. It's my fault, I should have realized..." David looked down, guilt eating at him inside. "Will you let me come closer now? I really want to hold you." He asked, hopeful eyes meeting Michael's sad ones.<br/>
"Please do!" Michael all but begged, and before David could move, Michael had already thrown himself into his arms.</p><p>After his initial surprise, David wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, gently laying featherlight kisses on Michael's forehead, David's thumbs reaching out to wipe away his tears. "Can we still try to work this out?" David asked, his voice breaking. "I don't wanna lose you, Michael."<br/>
The mere thought of it sent a shiver down his spine, fear pervading him.<br/>
"Please, don't leave me. I swear I'll behave. I'll do anything you ask of me, just give me another chance." David pleaded, trembling into Michael's arms and finally letting his tears flow freely.</p><p>He dug his fingers into Michael's back possessively, dreading the moment he would have to let go of him for good. "But if you want to go, just go." He said, determined to let Michael make the final choice. "I don't want you to stay only because you're afraid of what I might do to you if you leave." It hurt David to even consider that, but he realized that if Michael was willing to believe David would kill him just for fun, he'd also think that killing him for leaving wasn't below David.</p><p>"I just want you to know I... I really..." David's sobbing cut his speech for a moment, but he managed to control his emotions enough to keep going, his voice hoarse as he finished his speech. "I've loved you, Michael. A lot. I don't think I'll stop even after you leave. I thought you deserved to know, so you'll remember this part of me too, not just... the vampire."</p><p>"David I'm not leaving you." Came Michael's gentle reassurance as he ran a hand through David's platinum blond hair.<br/>
David pulled away from the hug to look into Michael's eyes. "You're not?" He asked, incredulous.</p><p>Michael hinted at a smile as he shook his head. "Honestly, I thought <em>you</em> might. You deserve someone who knows how to appreciate your affection David, not someone who's afraid of you." Michael said, looking down. "I'm so sorry I made you think <em>you</em> did something wrong." He added under his breath, taking David's hands.<br/>
"Well, I'm not leaving you either." David replied after a moment. "You won't get rid of me so easily." He added with a playful smirk.</p><p>"You think we'll ever be able to put it behind us?" Michael wondered, leaning into David's touch once again.<br/>
"No, not completely at least." David confessed honestly. "I think our past will always influence our lives and our deepest fears. But I believe we can learn to trust each other again despite that. I won't lie to you Michael, it will be difficult. But I'm willing to go through all of it if it means I get to still be with you."</p><p>"I don't want to give you up either." Michael confessed, and there was no hesitation in his voice as he spoke. "I'm sure we can make this work."<br/>
"Thanks, dear. I promise I'll do my best." In his relieved eyes Michael could see David was telling the truth, and at that moment Michael swore to himself he'd do anything in his power never to see David that hurt ever again.</p><p>"Cuddle me?" Michael asked instinctively, and his request was met with a genuine, loving smile. "I'd love to." David answered, laying down on the bed and welcoming him once again into his arms.<br/>
David's skin was cold against his bare chest, but Michael wasn't about to complain, and leaned into his touch even more, wrapping his arms around David's waist.</p><p>The dawning Sun found them asleep into each other's arms, their bond only strengthened by that night's events.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>